Parents
by RainbowsGalore
Summary: We all spend time with our parents. Even if our relationship may sometimes be a strained one, who knows? Sweet moments happen all the time. Rated T for just in case.
1. Hey, Da

**I got this idea while playing football with my dad before he had to go do some work stuff. Technically, all of these drabbles will simply be about the characters spending time with their parents. It could be _anybody _at all. Newkirk, Alek, Deryn… even Count Volger! Oh, and it will also have any kind of genre... depends on my mood. This first one will be a little sappy and short, but there will be humorous(and longer) ones in the future. Have any characters/ideas that you want me to write, and just ask in a review. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Deryn trailed her fingers along the words etched into the weather-worn headstone.

"Hey, da." she whispered, smiling sadly as she placed the bouquet of daisies in front of it. "How have you been?"

Deryn waited a few seconds before continuing.

"It's been difficult without you. Ma has been trying to stuff me into corsets and even _fancier _dresses. She says that 'It's because you're married to a _prince_'." Deryn laughed. "She seems to keep on forgetting that Alek is a commoner now. But a barking rich one, at that."

Deryn sighed, and rested her chin on her knees. "I know you've been watching me, da. It's like…those guardian angels you told me about. When I was little, I mean. It's like _you _are my guardian angel. Remember when the Huxley carried me off, and I ended up drifting all the way to the _Leviathan_? I-" At this, Deryn's voice choked off. "I think I saw you. Just briefly. I was so close to the sky, it was like the Huxley was bringing me to you. And, even though I got a sore bum after it, I think…I think that it was worth it. Because I was closer to you than I had been for years."

"And you know when I saved Newkirk from burning? When we were going back up, I slipped once. It scared me. But it also made me wonder…what if I let go? Unclipped myself from the safety line? I could have gotten away from all of that war madness, and be with you. But then I saw you. And it motivated me to keep climbing."

Deryn wiped a tear away from her eye. "It's always been like that, ever since you died. I keep wondering, 'what if'? What if I 'accidently' slip? What if my safety line mysteriously snapped? What if I 'accidently' got shot? So many 'what ifs', that I felt like I myself was burning, just like you."

"And, da, then I fell in love. And…I was rescued from the flames. I felt happiness again. True happiness. So, now, I'm thankful for you always being there for me. Because, without you, I never would have met my prince."


	2. Before The War

**Anchorgurl1 requested for a story showing Newkirk and his ma before she sent him off to war. So, here it is! Also, I'm pretty sure that Scott said on his blog that Newkirk's full name was "Eugene Philip Newkirk". Do correct me if I'm wrong.**

**Disclaimer: Not Scott.**

Eugene Philip Newkirk was a monkey luddite. So when his ma ordered him to pack his bags and join the air force, what would his first reaction be but to scream and stuff his head under his pillow?

In Eugene's defence, it _was _only four in the morning.

"Oh, be quiet, mister!" his ma answered, whipping his blankets off of him. "If you plan on catching your train, which leaves at six, you _must _get up at four. It takes you so long to pack, then you have breakfast then you have to race to the station because you spilt your milk and had to clean it up…"

As his mother rattled on, Eugene curled into a little ball, trying to fit his whole body under his pillow.

"I don't want to join the air force, ma. For one, I can't. I'm under aged, you know. I'm only fifteen!"

Eugene felt his ma pull the pillow off of him.

"Wrong! You were fifteen _yesterday_. You're _sixteen_ today."

With a groan, Eugene realized that she was right. Today was May 16, the day that he had been born.

"So, do try and straighten up a bit! You don't think that I gave you all those aeronautic lessons for nothing, do you? Now, I already have your suitcase open on the ground. It's the smaller one, because I don't want you bringing too much. And, when you start packing…"

Again, Eugene plugged his ears, burying his head into his mattress. His ma was a monkey luddite herself, but she was a tad crazier than the others. She told Eugene every single day that his da would be back soon, so he had to _try_ and look smart. Often, Eugene would catch her talking to herself. Though, when he asked her why she was mumbling, she just smacked him lightly and told him "Your da and I are having a very important conversation here, young man." Some days, she stayed in bed until the very next morning. Others, she would be awake and cheerful by three in the morning. She had been that way ever since da died.

"Are you listening?" Eugene suddenly heard her screech.

"Yes." he mumbled, sitting up and swinging his feet over the edge of the bed.

"Fine! I'll repeat the question. Do want your boxers covered with dinosaurs, or the teddy bear ones?"

And right there Eugene realized that though his ma was crazy, he still had to listen to her. Because whenever she set her mind to something, she would do whatever it took to do it.

It looked like he had a train to catch.


	3. Yuck, Vegetables!

**Disclaimer: Not Scott**

Emma Nora Darwin, or just Nora, as she preferred to be called, was not in the _least _the girl that her parents wished her to be. She slouched at dinner. She constantly argued with her mother. She never listened to her father. She eavesdropped, bit, kicked, and screeched whenever she didn't get her own way. She smashed her mother's best China, dressed the cat in the most hideous dresses and, on occasion, tore the portraits from the walls in small fits of rage. And whenever her parents were on their last nerve, about to explode and rain punishments onto her, she would calmly sit in a large armchair. Nora would blink sweetly, open her eyes to the largest they could go, and giggle softly.

"I _am _only five, mama and papa." She would shrug her shoulders, smile cutely, and look so innocent and small in that large arm chair that her parents would smile with her and give her a gentle scolding or lecture.

Normally, Nora's little trick worked. Actually, it _always _worked, except for one time.

The family of three was having fish and green beans that one fateful night. Nora's mother and father were chewing their fish and smiling as they listened to Nora tell them what she had played that day.

"Oh, mama and papa, I invented a Bitty! 'Cuz kitties an' puppies are so cute, Bitties are five million kazillion billion trillion times cuter!" Nora squealed, talking with her mouth full of fish.

"That's wonderful, Nora." her mother answered, smiling down at the little girl in her chair.

Nora refused to sit in a booster seat, claiming that she was a "big girl now". So, in the hope that Nora would be able to see her food at mealtimes, her parents had stacked a bunch of books on her chair. Nora had loved it straight away.

"An' when I'm older, I'm gonna make 'em real!" Nora continued, finishing her last bite of fish.

"That's my little Darwinist!" her father said, ruffling the five year old's short, brown hair.

"Nora, don't talk with food in your mouth, though, okay?" her mother suddenly added, as though she had just realized what Nora had been doing.

Nora frowned slightly. She didn't _like _being told what to do.

Her parents suddenly froze beside her, hoping against hope that Nora wouldn't have one of her famous tantrums. There was dead silence in the room, except for the sound of the clock slowly ticking away the seconds, then the minutes…

Nora opened her mouth to speak, causing her parents to wince slightly.

"Okay." Nora agreed, nodding her head enthusiastically.

Her parents sighed in relief, and the happiness reigned once more at the table. Nora's father began telling her mother about a problem that he had fixed at work earlier that day, so Nora zoned out. She squirmed in her chair, wondering if she would get dessert that night. She hoped so. Nora also hoped that she would get ice cream, which was her most _favourite _dessert imaginable.

"Nora, sweetie, if you'd like to have dessert tonight, eat your vegetables." Nora heard her mother say.

_It was almost as though she read my mind…_Nora thought to herself. She then realized that her mother had told her to eat her green beans. Nora _hated _green beans.

"But, mama, I don't want to." Nora pulled her sweet act, clasping her hands in her lap and looking up innocently. Whenever she didn't want something, doing _that _always worked.

"So, I guess that you don't want dessert tonight. It's such a shame, as I made ice cream specially for you."

"You can give me the dessert as my vegetable." Nora suggested, a fire lighting in her eyes.

"No, honey, we won't." her father spoke up, his voice sounding very firm in the matter.

"Yes, you will!" Nora suddenly screamed, standing on top of her books and slamming her hands onto the table.

"Nora! Sit down, and don't talk to your father that way!" her mother exclaimed, sounding shocked and very, very angry.

"But I want ice cream, and I want it NOW! I will NOT eat the yucky vegetables! NO NO NO!"

Nora clambered onto the table, and began jumping furiously, all the while screaming "NO!"

Her mothers plate slipped off the table, shattering into a thousand pieces.

Nora kicked her own plate onto the floor, and threw her father's wine glass against the wall.

Her father stood up and picked Nora up, carrying the screaming child into the kitchen while her mother cleaned up the mess. He set her onto the counter, and held her down gently yet firmly.

"Nora, you listen here. Are you a big girl?"

"Yes!" Nora spat, attempting to kick him. No such luck.

"Do you want to grow up into a respectable lady?"

"What does 'respeckble' mean?"

"Do you want people to be nice to you?"

"Everyone loves me!"

"Nora, you must behave yourself! Because of you don't, you won't have any friends or family to love you." Her father's voice was very final as he said that.

Nora went quiet as soon as he said that. She appeared to think about it for a while.

"Okay, papa. I'll be good."

"Good." her father groaned inwardly, knowing the she would only be good for the rest of that night. Then, an idea hit him.

"But your behaviour was unacceptable, young lady! You deserve to be punished. From now on, until you start behaving properly…" he racked his brain for a good punishment. "You will stay with your Grandpa for the whole day if you ever do something bad!"

Nora squeaked in fear. She was _terrified _of her Grandfather. However, while the little girl cried and begged, her father simply grinned proudly at his little idea. Now, to only get Nora's Grandfather to agree to this as well…

**321 requested a fic showing Dr. Barlow and her parents. I figured that I should attempt some humour, and ended up having a lot of fun writing this. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!**


End file.
